


Ours

by SnowLuthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor-centric, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowLuthor/pseuds/SnowLuthor
Summary: Lena's big secret is revealed to the world. How will Lena and Kara handle it?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 219





	Ours

Lena was riding up her elevator at L-corp with a few of her employees. They were always silent around her, terrified, she supposed. She was used to it, but sometimes she wished her employees would be comfortable talking to her or any person as a matter of fact. Kara and her would always laugh about how her emplyees basically turned into robots around her, vacant stares and all. Lena smiled at the thought, wishing more than anything that Kara was there with her right now. When the doors opened to her office floor, she was met with a distraught looking Jess. 

“What’s wrong Jess?” Lena coolly asked. 

“There’s been an incident Miss Luthor.” Jess nervously replied. 

“An incident?” Lena said, her facade slightly weakening to one of concern. 

Jess only nodded and presented Lena her tablet. When Lena looked closer, she saw a headline that read “Luthor’s Got a Lover?” and beneath the headline was a picture of her and Kara kissing in the park from a few weeks ago.

“Shit!” Lena exclaimed. “Excuse me, Jess, I need to do some damage control.”

“Is there anything you would like me to do Miss Luthor?” Jess asked hesitantly.

“Just try and get Kara Danvers on the phone please.” Lena then strode quickly into her office and shut the door, breathing heavily. She clutched the tablet tightly in her hand and continued to read the article. Nothing particularly bad was said but her heart was still racing. She wished Kara were here, she missed her so much.

Kara had been away for weeks fighting a battle on earth one. Lena knew that she had to go, that it was impossible for Kara to not go and help, but if she was being completely honest with herself, she had a bit of separation anxiety and it didn’t help that Kara was risking her life in the midst of battle. 

Of course, Lena knew that Jess would not be able to get Kara on the phone, but she didn’t really know how to react to the whole situation. Lena sat down in her office chair and sighed as she rubbed at her temple. She sat there in complete silence until there was a knock at her office door and Jess peeked her head in. 

“Kara Danvers did not answer. Would you like me to try calling Catco? Also, the weekly board meeting is in five minutes.”

“That’s okay, Jess. Don’t call Catco I’m sure everything’s just fine.” Lena sighed getting up from her seat and smoothing out her skirt. “That will be all Jess.” 

The brunette curtly nodded and exited the room. 

__

When Lena walked into her board meeting, the room was suffocatingly silent. 

“Good morning, everyone.” She said in her sharp tone. 

“We need to talk.” The head of the board, Richard, mumbled. 

“Is that not what we are here for?” Lena replied, coolly. 

Richard got up from his seat and pressed a button on a remote he held in his hand. A projector on the far wall lit up, presenting headlines about Lena and Kara and all the nasty comments that came with it. 

“This is a PR nightmare,” he grumbled. 

“I don’t see how my personal life is any of your concern.” 

“It is when it affects the company.” He snapped. 

It was then that Lena stood from her seat, staring daggers at the man before her. “Discriminating someone because they are part of the LGBTQ community is old news, Richard.” She snapped back. 

“I’m not-” Richard started but Lena cut him off.

“Yes, you are and if you would like to stay on this board then nothing more will be said about this, are we clear?” 

“Of course Miss Luthor.” He grumbled, sitting back down. 

“Are we all clear?” She asked, looking around the rest of the table. The room of old, entitled men reluctantly nodded, all of them with their lips pursed and faces steely. “Now, let’s get back to business, shall we?”

The rest of the board meeting passed with relative ease, well, as easy as it normally was. They always consisted of Lena presenting them with groundbreaking ideas and them immediately being shot down. Lena then had to argue her points with powerpoints and well-documented research, only then to get a few reluctant nods of approval. It was exhausting. 

When Lena finally stepped out of the boardroom she was drained and it was only ten o'clock in the morning. She stepped back inside her bright office and had Jess fetch her a coffee while she mindlessly stared at paperwork and swiveled in her chair. It was barely noon when she received a text message from Alex telling her to get to the DEO immediately. Lena shot up out of her seat and raced towards the door to her office, not even bothering to gather any of her things. She went down in the elevator tapping her foot against the sleek flooring, everything that could potentially have gone wrong racing through her mind. When the elevator finally dinged she raced out and hopped into her car that Jess had the valet bring around for her. If she was being completely honest, she sped the whole way there, knowing full well she could pay for any parking tickets thrown her way. 

The young Luthor was a frazzled mess once she hastily parked the car and practically ran into the DEO, eyes frantically searching for anyone who could direct her to Alex. She pulled aside a young agent who looked petrified at the fact that he was speaking to one of the notorious Luthors.

“I need you to direct me to Agent Danvers.” She ordered. It was then that Lena heard the sound of boots clicking behind her and a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Leave the poor kid alone, Luthor, you’re scaring him.” She chuckled. “Be on your way agent.” 

“Y-yes ma’am.” The young agent stammered as he scampered away. 

Lena whipped around to face Alex. “What is going on, Alex?” She snapped. “Where is Kara?” Is she okay?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Alex soothed grabbing Lena’s shoulders. “Everything’s fine, I didn’t mean to scare you, well, I kinda did but…”

“But, what?” Lena snapped again, clearly irritated.

“But, you might want to turn around.” A voice from behind Lena said softly. 

Lena turned around and rushed to the figure donned in red and blue. 

“Kara!” Lena breathed as she rushed towards her and into her strong embrace. Kara lifted her up off the ground and spun her around, both of them laughing loudly. When Kara set her down Lena cupped her face.

“I can’t believe you’re really here, I’ve missed you so much!” 

“I’ve missed you too, more than you’ll ever know, but I need you to come with me.” 

“Why, what’s wrong?” Lena asked, her brow furrowing.

“Just, come on.” Kara gripped Lena’s hand and pretended to tug even though they both knew full well that Kara could easily drag her anywhere. 

“Ok, ok.” She mumbled, allowing the Kryptonian to drag her into the elevator which went up to the very top floor of the DEO. 

“Kara, what is going on…” Lena trailed off as she stepped out of the elevator. She stood with her mouth gaped open as she took in the scene before her. The rooftop was filled with plumerias and Lena’s favorite foods from all over the world were displayed on beautifully decorated tables. 

Kara put her glasses back on and her super suit dematerialized, revealing a baby pink dress that hugged her body in all the right ways. 

Lena shook herself out of her stupor and clamped her mouth shut before turning her attention back to Kara who was holding a little black box in her hand. A sound of disbelief came out of Lena’s mouth as her mind was trying to catch up to what was happening. Kara, her Kara, was slowly getting down on one knee, holding out the tiny black box to her.

“Lena Kieran Luthor,” Kara began. “I knew you were probably freaking out after seeing the headlines this morning, considering we hadn’t publicly come out with our relationship yet, and all I wanted to do was come running into your arms and tell you that everything was going to be alright, but I thought it would be best to show you instead. God, I have had this night planned for so long, in so many different ways. I didn’t know what would be the right way to do it, nothing ever seemed right, nothing ever seemed good enough. Nothing will ever be good enough for you, not even me.”

Lena scoffed at that part.

“No, it’s your turn to listen to me. You are my everything, Lena Luthor. I have heard what people are saying about us, about you, and it’s not fair that you have to be painted as a criminal for your family’s wrongdoings, but I wanted you to know that I have never seen that way and I never will. Life has thrown us so many curveballs and I knew, just knew that there would never be a right time for this and the whole time while I was on Earth 1, the only thing I could think about was you and the ring I had waiting in the drawer at home. Our love, it’s not a storybook love, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. It’s been hard, so hard, but it’s been worth every minute. Even though it has been hard, it is so easy to love you and it is so easy to picture a future with you. Our love shines and people and the universe love to throw rocks at it and even though the stakes are high and the water rough, this love is completely, truly, and wholeheartedly, ours. So, Lena Kieran Luthor,” Kara breathed through teary eyes, popping the box open. “Will you marry me?” 

Lena stared at Kara as tears streamed down her cheeks for what felt like an eternity. 

“Yes.” She whispered.

“Yes?” Kara squeaked, quickly jumping up to her feet.

“Oh my gosh, yes!” Lena laughed, covering her mouth with her hands. 

Kara gently took Lena’s left hand from her face and placed the glittering ring on her ring finger. Lena looked down at the ring and took in the small, round diamond with two, deep emeralds donning either side of the diamond. 

“Do you like it?” Kara nervously asked.

“It’s perfect,” Lena whispered. “I love it.”

Kara scooped Lena up in her arms as her feet lifted off the ground. 

“Kara, we’re floating!”

“I know, but I’ll never let you fall,” Kara told her, kissing Lena until they were both dizzy.

They spent the rest of the night celebrating with their family who was hiding behind bushes the whole time, eating eclairs, scones, and drinking cappuccino from all over the world. 

Lena couldn’t have been happier, and when she went to bed that night with Kara at her side, she realized that it didn’t matter what the world thought of their relationship. All that mattered was that the secret moments, the stolen kisses, quiet conversations in the safety of their bedroom, and so much more belonged solely to Kara and her. Their love was theirs, and only theirs and Lena felt utterly content as she drifted off to sleep with a heavy arm draped across her waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I really liked making this one. These two are so soft, I love them.


End file.
